loved
by Nivia moli
Summary: Akashi meninggal dan tak ada satu orang pun yang merasa sedih. merasa iba, yang maha kuasa memberikan Akashi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. lalu bagaimana Akashi akan menjalani kehidupan keduanya? warning : genderbender


**Loved**

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, typos, gaje, dll

Kuroko no basuke bukan punyaku, kalau ia dari dulu saya akan menikahi Kuroko-kun /slaped

* * *

"Ah, jadi aku sudah mati." Ucap Akashi ketika melihat sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari emas dan railing yang terbuat dari perak dan dililit tanaman pandorea. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap kedua tangannya lalu beralih pada tubuhnya. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana katun berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel warna senada.

"Jadi ketika aku mati mereka memakaikan pakaian ini pada mayatku." Ucap Akashi. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak memakai pakaian ini ketika menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

**Akashi Akashi **

Akashi terkejut dan mendongak menatap langit dan tangga emas yang tak berujung di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara yang terus memanggilnya untuk menaiki tangga di depannya. Dengan ragu Akashi mulai mengambil langkah dan menaiki anak tangga pertama.

"Bukan ilusi." Ucap Akashi ketika sudah berdiri pada anak tangga pertama. Akashi mulai melangkah menaiki tangga, menyaksikan awan yang pergi tertiup angin dan luasnya langit biru.

**Akashi Akashi **

Suara yang memanggilnya makin terdengar dengan jelas. Ia terus melangkah dan dari jauh terlihat sebuah gerbang yang terdiri dari dua pilar raksaksa dan pagar besi dengan ukiran matahari di tengahnya. Dan di depan gerbang itu sepertinya ada seseorang yang berdiri seperti menunggunya

Apa orang itu yang memanggilnya?

Ketika ia sudah sangat dekat dengan gerbang, ia bisa melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan jelas. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna jingga tua dan manik mata berwarna seperti caramel. Orang itu lebih tinggi dari Akashi dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup ideal. Orang itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan memperlihatkan sorot mata yang riang ketika Akashi sudah berada di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang datar

Si surai jingga itu mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dan terkekeh. "Ah maaf, namaku Ogiwara Shigeshirou. Aku-"

"Langsung saja." Potong Akashi

Ogiwara tersenyum. 'Bahkan sudah matipun ia masih berbicara dengan cara memerintah.' dirinya membatin.

"Baiklah. Aku di sini disuruh oleh yang maha kuasa untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa kau belum boleh memasuki Surga. Lebih jelasnya kau belum boleh memasuki surga karena kau belum mendapatkan berkah dalam kehidupanmu."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tau. Tugasku disini hanya sebagai _messenger_. Tapi satu hal yang pasti orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak ada yang merasa sedih ketika kau meninggal."

'Itu pasti karena orang ini selalu membawa guntingnya makanya mereka tidak merasa sedih ketika ia meninggal'Pikir Ogiwara

Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan datar tapi tajam disaat yang sama. Toh dia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mencintainya atau tidak.

Ogiwara mengkerutkan bibirnya. "Hah...setidaknya kau mau membalas perkataanku kan? Bagaimanapun juga, yang maha kuasa telah berbaik hati memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Tapi dalam kehidupan keduamu kau harus menjalankan sebuah misi."

"Misi?"

Ogiwara menggangguk dengan semangat. "Ya, tapi ada sedikit masalah. Kehidupan keduamu akan berbeda dengan yang pertama."

"Hm, lalu apa aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kukenal? Seperti keluarga dan teman-teman?" Tanya Akashi

"Kalau masalah itu aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari maha kuasa untuk mu."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu apa misinya?"

"Wah tidak sabaran~" ejek Ogiwara. "Baiklah ini yang harus kau lakukan. Kau harus mencintai seseorang dan orang yang kau cintai harus mencintaimu. Kau hanya punya waktu sampai tahun baru, ketika lonceng tahun baru berbunyi waktumu sudah habis dan mau tidak mau kau akan kembali ke surga. Dengan kata lain tidak ada kesempatan kedua jika kau gagal."

"Kata gagal tidak ada dalam kamusku. Aku Akashi Seijuurou dan aku absolut. Misi yang kau berikan terlalu mudah!"

Ogiwara tersenyum. 'Sombong sekali. Aku bingung kenapa orang seperti dia bisa masuk surga dan mengapa yang maha kuasa menganggap orang ini unik?'

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," Ogiwara melipat kedua tangannya "kau harus ingat kehidupan keduamu _berbeda_ dengan yang sebelumnya. Jadi kalau kau orang populer dan dicintai banyak orang dikehidupan pertama belum tentu hal itu berlaku dikehidupan kedua."

"Kau menantangku?" Balas Akashi.

Ogiwara langsung _sweatdrop_. "Bu-bukan begitu, aku tidak bermaksud menantangmu."

Akashi tersenyum dengan sinis. "Apa ada hal lain yang harus ku ingat?"

"Selain batas waktu sepertinya tidak ada. Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang harus ditanyakan, apa kau sudah siap dengan misi yang diberikan?"

Akashi menghela nafas."Baiklah aku siap." Balas Akashi

Ogiwara terseyum dan akhirnya membentuk seringai tipis yang disadari Akashi. Ogiwara meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pundak Akashi dan berbisik.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit tapi semoga sukses dengan misimu~"

Dan sebuah lubang besar terbentuk ketika Ogiwara selesai berbisik. Gravitasi langsung menarik tubuh Akashi dan angin menerpa tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang pasti Akashi bisa melihat wajah riang Ogiwara sambil melambaikan tangannya dari balik lubang itu.

* * *

**KRIIIINGG!**

Akashi langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar beker yang berbunyi dengan nyaring di sampingnya. Akashi mengambil posisi duduk dan mematikan beker itu dengan paksa. Ia mengucek matanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih melayang. "Apa aku bermimpi?"

Ketika semua nyawanya sudah terkumpul ia menyadari poninya sedikit memanjang...tunggu!

Setelah menyadari rambutnya yang menjadi lebih panjang, ia juga menyadari tangannya yang menjadi lebih ramping dan kamar yang ia tempati bukan kamarnya. Kamar itu memiliki ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil dari kamar Akashi. Dengan cat berwarna putih, satu lemari pakaian, satu meja belajar, dan yang lebih buruk beberapa boneka beruang tertata manis di lemari pakaian? Tidak, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah memiliki sebuah boneka.

Jantung Akashi berdetak sangat kencang, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya bisa meledak kapan saja. Demi menenangkan dirinya Akashi meletakan tangan kanan di dadanya.

"Tenang Akashi semua ini hanya mim-" Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda seperti bola tenis dan bertekstur kenyal. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Ia berharap perkiraannya salah, SANGAT SALAH.

Dengan ragu ia menurunkan tangan kanannya menuju kedua selangkangannya. Ia meraba-raba dan tidak menemukan tonjolan di sana atau sesuatu yang kita kenal sebagai "hal" yang dipunyai dan dibanggakan pria.

Wajahnya Akashi memerah, ia mencoba menenangkan diri tapi sayangnya saraf-saraf pada otaknya sudah terputus karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang baru saja ia alami. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup sampai akhirnya-

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Burung-burung yang berkicau terbang ketakutan dan sebuah teriakan dari seorang gadis membangunkan seisi kompleks.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo saya Nivia sekali lagi NIVIA dan bukan merek lotion/plak. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan yah saya tau karakternya OOC tinggat 100(?)/digebukin. Bahasa rancu? typo(s)? Itu mah udah mainstream /put on sun glasses /digebukin warga. Yah maafkan saya yang super alay dan mohon untuk memberikan kritik dan saran berhubung author masih newbie.

RnR please~


End file.
